ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome To The Future, Where You Screwed Up
Welcome To The Future, Where You Screwed Up '''is the pilot of Ben 10: The Next Generation (Reboot). Summary After escaping from a battle with Vilgax, Ben and Rook travel to the future; only to find out that Earth has been taken over by villains. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Rook jumping out of Vilgax's ship, which is airbourne. Rook tells Ben to transform into a Aerophibian (Jetray). Ben does so, and grabs Rook as he flies. Vilgax jumps out his ship, with a jetpack, and chases Jetray and Rook. Jetray heads for the ground and drops Rook on it, then flies up. He shoot lazers from his tail, hitting Vilgax, making him drop. The Omnitrix times out, leaving Ben in the sky falling. Rook catches him; they run as fast as possible. Rook tells Ben to travel to the future; he says that because he knows he is gonna win. Ben transforms into Clockwork and they arrive in the Year 2032. But it is nothing like how it was in Rook's head. Bellwood was now called Vilgaxity and there are no humans left. Ben finds out Clockwork is locked, so he can't travel back. He shouts at Rook for telling him to a 'New Vilgaxia'. Rook tries to aplogize but Ben dosen't listen. Instead he runs off to a building with the Omnitrix Sign on it. Ben finds a hooded old man sitting on a throne, where a 36-year old Alan Albright fanning him. He says he has been expecting Ben and magically pulls him to him. He shouts at Ben "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" continuously until Ben shakes his head. He takes off the hood while Rook comes quickly. The two look at him, shocked. It is Max! He says that the two caused a terrible world, and that he is one of the only 200 humans in the world. Ben frowns at Rook; he looks away on purpose. Max tells Ben and Rook when they escaped 20 years ago, Vilgax stole the Omnitrix Prototype and got all of Ben's foes and took over Earth. Only a few Plumbers were left, they became the Rebels; a group of Heroes who swore to bring Earth back to normal. Max says that there is a bunk bed; they MUST stay with him until Earth is at peace. Ben yawns and grabs Rook along with him. Ben tells Rook a whole new adventure has being created for them; and they have to complete it, before it's too late. It was the next day, and Ben, Rook, Alan, Manny, Helen and Max were all thinking of a plan to escape from Vilgaxity. They were all coming up with ideas that wouldn't work. Then a sudden crash came through the door. All the rebels got into attack mode. It was Khyber! He attacked Rook, punching him until he fell. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and punches Khyber so hard he knocks out. Manny and Helen attacked Khyber and threw him out of the building. They all smiled. Then they chased Khyber. '''THE END. Events *Ben and Rook travel to a messed up future. *They meet some old friends and Max. *They learn that they must save Earth before Vilgax finds out. Characters The Plumbers' Rebels *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright The Vilgaxian Empire *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Khyber Trivia *According to Rex, every villain in the empire has their own country. *Ben has only two locked aliens; Alien X and Clockwork (Thanks to past Vilgax). Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Episodes Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes Episodess